


The Humble House

by Kurm__23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurm__23/pseuds/Kurm__23
Summary: idk
Relationships: ya mum





	1. Chapter 1

*yawwwnnnn* Ayawna stretched her long white arms before she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some brekfust. As she was walking down the halls past all the rooms that were filled with her viewers and familiars, she hears something coming from the last room at the end of the hall."Now let me tell you my ASSHOLE ??? IS BURNING you feel me so idk if i fucking ate some hot wings and didnt wash my hands and i ended up wiping my fucking ass with my hand instead of toilet but, I go to the doctor right ? and *inaudible*". As Ayawna walks closer to the door of the room the door busts open and non other than C4 :weary: exits the room. "Um what were u listening to " Ayawna questions C4, as the audio that was coming from behind his door was now just silence. C4 looks Ayawna up and down before asking " I was watching EDP445 of course...*sniff sniff* Holy shit shawty, your breath smells like fucking tuna have you even brushed ur teeth shawty ? damn i know ur ass aint headed to that fucking kitchen about to chow down on some fucking food with that nasty ass mouth of yours" Says C4.  
"I did brush my teeth( clearly lying as we all read from the beginning she just got up and went straight to the kitchen) you're insulting me for no reason u pineapple headed crack addict" She hisses. "Alright shawty if you say so but my nose hairs r fucking curling rn" C4 cries as he walks down stairs heading to the kitchen while ayawna follows behind him. Loud yelling,Loud Music and maybe some loud moans emitted from downstairs. "Holy shit i wish there was a mute button right next to me right now!" yelled Trabage as he argued with the ladies Becca and Ariell "Well i would most certainly mute you first bitch" Ariell insults Trabage. "Oh my goodness" groans becca. (I have no idea what the three of them argue about half the time so i cant rlly make up anything) "Excuse me Ayawna.." Says Teetee as she squeezes past her and C4 heading back up to her room to escape the mustyness of the kitchen. "Guys you're making a mess :( im gonna cry" cries catboy maid Kurm as he tries his hardest to keep everything tidy, despite messes popping up one after another "This is so stressful 


	2. NIGGS NIAGGA NIGGA

Becca pleads she was the one that hired kurm for the house so she felt it was her place to tell him what to do. "Um well uh...Um...Im busy with these dishes ! haha.. sorry" Kurm stutters as his legs quiver in fear bc he has to shit so bad. "Aw ok well when ur done u gotta twirl for us catboy" "AND MEOW!" Kens yells from across the room. "A-Alright.." As hours past by and everyone had finished breakfast. Ayawna sat down in the living room to catch Karl Jacobs live stream. Stretching her toes and making her toes pop, she got comfy and turned his stream on. "Mmmm Karl Jacobs...Oh Karl...How can i be like you" Ayawna pouts scratching her ass crack as she got up from the couch. Pulling her phone out she began texting in her discord server. "Guys should i lowkey stream today?" *Message sent* Not even 5 seconds the chat began flooding with different responses. "No -C4", "YES ! YES ! -Aphids", "I mean if you really want to - Basic Gamer", "Yes stream bedwars - Kurm". All these responses but Ayawna only needed to see one yes comment to begin her stream. (not saying u let ur fans decide if u should stream or not i just thought it was creative). "SHEEEEEEEEEEESSHHH shawty are you about to stream ah ha ha *lip bite*". "Yes C4...I am.. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Ayawna growls :weary: "Woah shawty no need to turn into an animorph on me (please tell me one of u got that 


	3. Chapter 3

"C4 leave me alone i want this to be a simp free stream i dont want anyone saying anything about "C4 SIMP" in my chat" Ayawna sighs as she is setting her obs up. "Its okay shawty theyre probably just joking.. But they dont know that you're actually a simp for me ;)))" C4 laughs as he starts crawling on all fours out the room" "What the fuck did you say-- WHAT THE FUCK !?....Thats awkward..anyways" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Come in ! unless its C4". "Hey ayawna i was gonna stream tonight too, i was wondering if you could raid me after u finish your stream". "Sure Fos ! what are you gonna be streaming?"   
"Well im gonna play bedwars with Kurm,TT and Cyan you can join in if you want.. We really need to play private haha" Fos says nervously remembering all the times shes played public and never even got a chance to cover her bed up" . "Yeah of course ! and i feel you. Just let me know when you're gonna stream" Ayawna grins. "Cool ! I'll let you start streaming now bye!" Fos smiles exiting the room silently closing the door.

"Kurm u wanna play roblox with me,basic,beezus and uzai???" asks Poggers. "Um not really im not really fond of roblox at the moment". Kurm declines nicely while he cleans the puke on the floor left by Becca after Ariell and Trabage both poisoned her at the same time.


End file.
